Sakura's Lost Memories
by Sakruafan12
Summary: What happens when Sakura looses her memories? who will save her? what kind of pain will she go through find out by reading *Sakura's Lost Memories*
1. Chapter 1

*Sakura's Lost Memories*

By Sakurafan12

(I do not own Naruto or any anime)

(ages Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto are 18 Kakashi is 31)

_-Sigh- Another boring mission to go on. Our team has been having a lot of boring missions lately. Not to men chin that Naruto will always be so annoying….but he saved me I guess I owe him my life. I guess I'm starting to love Naruto more... me and Sasuke are just friends or teammates now and besides he's dating ino-pig. Naruto I'm completely in love with you but….I can't tell you that can _I_? _Thought Sakura Haruno as she and her team (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake) kept running through the trees._ This is stupid we just need to get some *special* scrolls from the land of lighting _thought Sakura. "Sakura Chan are you sure your ok?" asked Naruto. I sighed "Of course Naruto. It's not like anything bad happened did it?"

**Flashback**

**Ok so the day went exactly like this: It all started on my 16****th**** bday, It was 10 months ago. I was sitting on my couch reading a book about Medical ninjutsu stuff like normal. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi came right in without even knocking. I got up went to the kitchen to get some tea ready. After that happened. Naruto ran up to me and hugged me and said "Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan!" He said holding a box with a blue ribbon on it. I smiled and thanked everyone for their gifts. (**_**p.s Sasuke-Kun never fought Orichimaru during the exams, so he didn't have the curse mark, or he didn't leave the village) **_**Anyway during the night an unexpected visitor came. You'll never guess who it was. It was…..a man with raven hair like Sasuke-Kun, except his was in a pony tail. He had crimson sharingan. He wore the cloak of Akatsuki. He came in with a partner who had blue skin. He looked kind of like a shark. He was holding a big sword that was as tall as him. He also wore the Akatsuki cloak. "Kisame we're taking the girl now" the raven haired man said. "NO I'll never go with the Akatsuki!-huh" I was cut off when the raven haired man's eyes were now different. I woke up in a different world. It had a red moon and red clouds. I was tied to these cross like things. I tried to move but couldn't. "You'll enjoy 72 hours of pure pain and that's it" he said. "Please stop let me out of Here" I said. "No" He replied back. He took a sword and began stabbing it in to me a million times. "AHHHHHHHH!" I kept screaming for what seemed to go on and on. Finally I was out of that world. I was gasping in pain. I stood up and focused my chakra in the palm of my hand and began running faster and faster towards them. I stopped and fell unconscious right in front of them. I woke up a few hours later in chains. I tried to move but couldn't. "Don't even try hmm" said a voice so familiar to me. He walked in. A boy with blonde hair a blue eye,(with of course the Akatsuki outfit) "YOU!" I screamed and tried my hardest to get him. "hmm seems like a little annoying brat woke up" said a voice it was the one they called Kisame with Itachi Uchiha I recognized him after the thing with the sharingan. "Calm your self down hmm" said the blonde haired man. "Deidera leave we need to talk to the women" said Itachi. "Fine. See you later pinky hmm" he said and left, closing the door behind him. Itachi did that same weird red moon world thing again. "Enough please I've had enough just tell me what you want" I said looking down gasping for air. "We need you to be Akatsuki's medical ninja. Also we need to erase your memories so we can change them so when you wake up you'll remember nothing of Konoha or your friends." Kisame said while giving a very noticeable smirk. "WHAT!?!?!?! THERE IS NO AWAY I'M ARGREEING TO THAT!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Hehehe" Kisame laughed. Itachi did that same moon thing except this time. I saw myself full of friends and laughter having fun times and feeling warm. But I was losing it. I was fading into darkness. "NO Come BACk" I yelled. But it was too late everything I loved or cherished was now gone for ever… (Or was it). I woke up about 27 hours later. **_**Where am I? Who am I? Why do I feel so cold and alone? Why can't I remember anything of my past? Just what happened to me? I still remember my medical ninjutsu at least**_** I thought. I looked up to see a man with several piercings and orange hair and ringed eyes walk toward me. "Sakura Haruno, you're now a new member of Akatsuki Organization. I know you have many questions. You were from Konoha, but they betrayed you, they left you, they hated you, so they kicked you out. You are now at your new home where we treat you just like family. I know about your medical abilities. Always remember you're never alone here. And never trust these people they treated you the worst. Showing me names and faces I quickly memorized. I'm the leader. My name is Pein. I hope we become good friends in the future. Miss Haruno I'll see to it that you get a better room" He said then left. "What?" I asked my self. **_**Ok so my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm at some sort of Akatsuki hide out, I came from Konoha, they began to betray me and kick me out of my home. I'm a new member of Akatsuki, I'm at my so called home. I met the leader of this group Pein. He wants the group to be like a family. And He wishes to be good friends in the future. Ok one thing is for sure I have no clue what a lot of those words mean. Second thing is how did they find me? Third thing is that if they really say who they are then who are they? I'm getting a headache. And he wants me to be careful for the Konoha ninja that hurt me. **_**I thought about what just happened. –Sigh- "I hope I don't cause some sort of trouble." I said out loud. **

_End of Flashback_

"EARTH TO SAKURA!!!"Yelled Naruto. "Ahh! What is it Naruto?" I asked surprised. "You were zoning out again. Kakashi sensei said that we have to quicken our pace some unknown chakra is following us" He said. "Ok" I replied. I put chakra in to the bottom of my feet. So I quickly passed Naruto and caught up to Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke. I looked behind to see Naruto right behind us and I saw the man in the shadow with crimson sharingan eyes. I gasped. I was once again trapped in that weird world of his. "Sakura" Itachi said. "Itachi LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE A MISSION!!!" I yelled at him and he began stabbing much harder than before. A few minuets passed. I turned to face the front jumping from tree branch to tree branch gasping for air. "Sakura are you ok? What Happened?" asked Kakashi sensei. "I…gasp…looked….gasp….back….gasp….to….gasp….see….gasp….who….gasp….was….following…..gasp….us…gasp….he ….gasp….used….gasp…genjutsu….gasp" I finished saying. I was so tired. Everything around me got darker and darker I herd all of my team members yelled "SAKURA!!" I fell unconcious. While I was unconcious I dreamed of my past.

_Flashback_

**I got up and got dressed in my Akatsuki outfit. I walked out side my room and saw all the members staring at me I couldn't help but blush. But then I yelled "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS!!!STOP STARING AT ME!!!" A second later all of them had black eyes and a bump on their heads. **_**Cha severed them right nasty little…ugh!!!My head is hurting why? **_**Then suddenly I saw someone crying. A small girl with pink hair hiding her face. Another girl appeared with blonde hair and said "Yo I'm Ino Yamanaka, what's your name?" Ino asked. "I..Im..Sakura Haruno" the little girl replied. "Hey Sakura don't let other kids mess around with you. Show them that you hate to be picked on. Also Sakura I want to give you a special gift. So please come back tomorrow" Ino said and waved her hand. The little pink haired girl sat there. Then got up and walked home. With a smile on her face.**

_End of Flashback_

I woke up slowly. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a motel room with Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto. _Good it was just a dream about the past._-Sigh-. "How are you feeling Sakura?" Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke, Naruto said in unison. "I'm ok. I guess." I said. I sat up. It was painful. Sasuke and Naruto helped me out of the bed to stand up. "Hey Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun I need you guys to do a favor for me" I said. "What would that be?" asked Sasuke. "Umm well you see I think I left an important document at the spot I fell unconcious and I need you guys to ret retrieve it. It holds classified information on Konoha." I said. "Let's go Sasuke-Teme" Naruto said and left with Sasuke following them.

Mean while back at the hotel.

"Kakashi sensei" I said. "Is it about Itachi Uchiha following us?" He asked. I nodded. "I didn't want Sasuke to know about it, but the Mangeku Sharingan is strong it keeps hurting my head I need you to use your normal sharingan to make this pain go away. Trust me I tried healing it with medical ninjutsu it only made it worse. So can you do it?" I asked. I sat down on the bed to await his answer. "I can but…Sakura, I mean aren't you getting weak thanks to any kind of Sharingan?" Kakashi Sensei asked. "No I'm becoming immune to it because of seeing it so many times I mentally can stop the Sharingan, also in case you're wondering I'm immune to Byakugan and Rinnegan. And If I'm Immune to one I'm immune to all." I said. "Alright here goes" said Kakashi Sensei. He lifted up his headband. I saw his sharingan spin.

Meanwhile with Naruto & Sasuke.

_Geez did she have to bring an important scroll….wait she set us up the person following us caused her to collapse and that one person is_…" Yo Sasuke Teme!" Yelled Naruto. "Naruto let's head back I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded he felt the same way.

Meanwhile back at Motel. (Kakashi Pov)

Sakura was now laying down on the bed unconcious. _Naruto and Sasuke should've figured out by now that Sakura was lying. Well let's just see what happens. For some odd reason I have terrible bad feeling that something is about to happen but what? I need to figure it out before it's too late! Even if I costs me my LIFE! I'm doing this to help out my students and make them wiser. But I think it's not just Itachi we need to worry about. I have a feeling a dark SNAKE sainin is about and lurking around I better keep an eye open. Not just for Naruto or Sasuke's sake, but also for Sakura's._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Sakura's Lost Memories*

(I don't own Naruto or any anime)

(Please review I need some more ideas thanks)

(Same ages as before)

_What is going on? Where am I? Oh I was talking to Kakashi, He used his sharingan to take the pain away. Well I guess I'll let sleep over take me so I can dream of tomorrow._ Thought Sakura but just as she was about to fall a sleep she had a bad feeling about something. She didn't have time to think about it. She began to fall asleep.

_Flashback_

**Sakura was standing in the middle of a floor. She then looked at the two girls who were fighting. One looked like her and the other was blonde. **_**I can't believe I'm in the Akatsuki and still have simple dreams of my past. Wait I remember! This fight was between me and Ino. But I still don't remember everything. Then one voice that would bring back all her memories faster than she could think. **_**"SAKURA DON'T GIVE UP!!"**

_**I fell back into the darkness then I was full of warmth then it got so cold. But I was wrong when I thought instead it brought worse my two worst enemies. Orichimaru and Itachi. They stood in front of me they got into fighting stances. **_**"GET OUT of my mind or body or whatever! You guys don't belong here! Itachi you took away all my happiness! Orichimaru you destroyed my life! I can't forgive either of you ever!" I yelled. "Hehehe. My dear little Sakura you have worse to ." Orichimaru said with a giant smirk. Then a bright light over take me. Then all my memories were replaced with false memories. "NO!" my inner Sakura said for the last time. When I woke up my emerald eyes were now full of hatred and the sign of hating Konoha and my old friends. Orichimaru and Itachi looked at each other then they gave a big smirk. And that's the last time I saw them or me. I was lost in a sea of darkness and I needed to find the light where my **_**real**_** memories were. So I walked and walked, but I couldn't find a way out. Then all of a sudden I herd the words that were edged into my heart for all entirety. "**_**The will of fire is in everybody if you believe you'll always find a way. My dear Sakura you are a cherry blossom to our hearts and also don't forget who you are and what your friends said**_**" a familiar voice but I don't recognize it who or what said that?**

**I"M SO SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT....SO PLEASE REVEIW AND HELP WORK ON THE STORY =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I don't own Naruto or any kind of anime)

_End of Flashback _(Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi)

Naruto and Sasuke came through the door to the motel. What they found was shocking. "What happened to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. "Nothing she just grew tired and fell unconcious so yeah. Did you guys find out that she was lying to guys?" "Yeah, I figured out who made her collapse. Itachi……..Uchiha." Sasuke said angrily. "Sasuke and Naruto you guys returned. I'm very sorry for what I did. I should not have done it" Sakura said as she got up our of the bed and said straight to their faces.

(Sakura POV)

"Hey Naruto do you still have that scroll I gave you?" I asked. "Yeah, what for?" asked Naruto. "I need it" "Ok Sakura-Chan" said Naruto. Naruto pulled out a scroll that said. _Forbidden Jutsu made by Sakura Haruno _"Thanks Naruto" I said. I opened the scroll and began to read it to the rest of them. "These jutsus are strictly forbidden any one who uses these jutsus shall be dealt with by Sakura Haruno. Further more, these jutsus can only be used by Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno. As soon as one of them release the seal within this scroll they each will get a lot power, but at one condition who ever releases the seal shall be trapped in their memories until someone seals the power of it. I'm going to release the seal and you 3 will be able to stop Itachi and Orichimaru I sensed him coming to so yeah. Plus my memories aren't that bad I guess. It's thanks to Naruto that I got them back. Also If you guys don't seal the jutsu with in 3 years than I'll die and your bodies will burn to the ground making you guys suffer so much pain." I finished saying. "NO SAKURA CHAN LIKE HELL I'D EVER LET YOU FUCKING GO INTO YOUR WARMEST MEMORIES EVER YOU SAW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED LAST TIME DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yes Naruto I know what could happen, but I don't want to see it to any of you and besides you guys can handle Itachi and Orichimaru with in 3 years can't you if you can't I won't release the seal" I finished saying. "Sakura do you think that this is the only way, isn't there any other way?" Sasuke asked. "I'm afraid not. This is our best option for right now that is" I said sadly. "Well if that's all you guys have to say I'll be releasing the seal now" I was about to finish saying something when Naruto grabbed me in a hug and kissed me gently and sweetly. He then moved his tongue to touch the bottom of my lip to ask for an entrance. I let him in. We locked our lips and tongues together and it was such a passionate kiss, I felt like I could stay that way for a million years. I finally pulled back because I needed air. Kakashi sensei and Sasuke looked at us with surprised faces; they never expected to see Naruto make out with me. I picked up the scroll and began doing some hand signs. Then after 3 minuets of hand signs I yelled "Forbidden jutsu Release the Dragon!" After that happened a rainbow colored Dragon appeared. "Sakura-San you called." The dragon spoke. "Yes I think you know what to do" I said. The dragon simply nodded and did his job. 1st he went to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. He surrounded their bodies in a beautiful rainbow of each of their own colored chakra. Sasuke=Blue (so one of their teammates had normal chakra. Naruto=Red (Kuuybi or Nine Tailed Fox.) Kakashi=Green (for the color of the leaf) Then their appearances began to change. Sasuke was now wearing a blue Uchiha Long sleeved shirt with Jouinin vest and blue pants. Naruto's outfit was the same except red, same with Kakashi except Green. And Naruto and Kakashi didn't have the Uchiha symbol though. Then the dragon made its way towards me. He kind of did the same except my chakra was pink and it went was forced straight into my eyes and I began screaming at the pain. My hair grew longer and my outfit stayed the same except it turned into several different types of pink.

(Sasuke/Naruto/Kakashi Pov)

Sakura's eyes were now full of pure black. It was scary to watch her go through so much pain. She stood up made her way towards the dragon who went through her body taking Inner Sakura straight out and that's what made Sakrua was now lying in Kakashi's arms (he caught her when she fell.) "Well now you have you're the next 3 years to seal me you may do so at any time. I'll need to stay with Sakura for she is the one who released the jutsu. Also now that you guys have new clothes and new powers I'm going to ask you guys something. Alright, have you ever herd of a demon called the Rainbow Dragon?" asked the dragon. We each shook our heads. "Ok I'll tell you how Sakura-San created me. It all started…."

_Flashback_

_Sakura was working on helping her clan. She was the best medical ninja, even greater than the 5__th__ hokage. She was now learning more about medical ninjutsu by becoming an Anbu. She had her long hair tied up in a high pony tail (Like Ino's in shippuuden.) She was at her clans' medical/Anbu center. She wore the outfit of an Anbu too. She was studying in her book when. "Onee-sama!!" Sakura looked up to see a little girl with rainbow colored hair and bright blue eyes staring at her. "What is it Kasumi?" Sakura asked gently. "Um Mommy and Daddy wanted to speak to you some time today and they want me to go with you on your super cool s-rank mission with you tonight or afternoon. Whatever. They want me to become like you…"Kasumi trailed off. Sakura sighed.__** So they want Kasumi to become just like me…this mission could even kill me but I don't know yet I guess I'll let her come but only on mom and dad's orders. **__Sakura thought "I understand Kasumi. Go get your things and we'll head out. And bring any extra bandages and weapons you got. This mission is really dangours. "Yes onee-sama!" Kasumi said and ran off. "What am I going to do?" Sakura murmured. Time Skip (One week) "NO KASUMI!!!! Hold on I won't LET YOU DIE NOT HERE!!!" Sakura was at Kasumi's bloody body and was trying to heal her. "Onee…sama….am…. I….. Going…. To…. Die…?" asked Kasumi coughing up a large amount of blood. "Shhh please don't speak right now you need your strength to continue on. No" sakura said_

"_What….is ….it…Onee….sama…?" asked Kasumi. Kasumi saw her big sister begin to cry heavily and couldn't stop. "Sakura-San use your new jutsu on me" said a weak Kasumi. "But" Sakura tried to say, and then her sister held her hands and nodded. Sakura then returned the nod and brought a scroll. Sakura did many hand signs then yelled "FORBBIDEN JUTSU SEAL THE DRAGON SPIRT!!!!" A dragon came out of Kasumi's body, which now layed lifeless, and gave Sakura a smile and went into the scroll._

_End of Flashback_

"So you're Kasumi Haruno the Rainbow Spirit Dragon**?" **asked Sasuke "Yes I am. I'm Sakura's younger sister. The memory I told you about happened during the time Naruto went to train with Master Jiraya" Kasumi's spirit said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remember the Memories

(I don't own Naruto)

Ok so this chapter is just about Sakura's Memories, and how a young hero saved her and remember she is trapped in her memories because she released her sister's spirit from the scroll.

_Ok so here I am in Akatsuki wondering what to do. I only remember fighting Ino and meeting Ino. So what or how should that help me. –Sigh- "Alright Sakura we need you to heal Hidan, the idiot was stupid and got major injuries" Said Kazuku. "Alright coming" I replied. I gasped. I saw this man lying on the ground his head and arms and one leg was cut completely off. He had such terrible wounds._

_I could smell the terrible smell of heavy amounts of blood that I almost got sick. I kneeled down beside him. Good He's unconscious, makes the job easier. Ok First I have to re attach his body. Ok here goes. My hands began to glow blue, then green, then it turned pink something that never happened to me. Ok So yeah pink medical ninjutsu, just great._

_Ok now what should I do. I finished stitching his body back together, not that difficult. Now I work on his major wounds. It took me about 40 minuets but I finished and he was as good as new._

_I found my head hurting again. So I raised my hand up to my head and put my hand on my forehead. My hand began glowing green. It hurt even more. So I made my hands glow pink. It hurt even more than that, it hurt so much that I felt like I was dying. Why was this happing to me?_

_I got up and began to walk out of the room when and arm grabbed me on the arm and held me there. I looked back. "What is it?" I asked. "You didn't make us super yet, our little housekeeper hmm" the blonde Akatsuki said. _

"_Let go of me or I'll kill you" I warned. "But what about supper?" he asked. "Make it yourself, I'm not feeling well right now so leave me the hell alone and don't disturb me in my room other wise you'll be in the next room in half a second." I said angrily. _

"_Ok sorry gosh….Hmm" he replied. I walked out of the kitchen and went in to my room. I laid down. I began closing my eyes. I finally fell asleep. I woke up in a forest. I saw a boy who looked a lot like Itachi, with a blue shirt and a symbol on the back; he was also wearing the symbol of the leaf village._

_And white shorts. Who is He? I thought. _

"_Sasuke open your eyes!!! Don't give up, If you give up you'll never win and you'll be just as weak as Naruto, so stop and fight, the real Sasuke I know wouldn't give up!!!! He didn't give up during that fight with the fake Tracker Ninja in the Land of the Waves!!!! So please DON'T GIVE UP!!!!"_

_A young girl with pink hair yelled, she had a red dress on that spilt in two at the sides, dark green shorts underneath and white on the dress. And a Symbol or a Circle._

"_You are right Sakura, I won't give up, if I give up now I'll never be able to beat my older brother." Said the boy known as Sasuke said._

"_No I won't allow that to happen!!!" he yelled. "Go get him Sasuke" said Sakura, or should I say that I said that. _(P.S. The guy they are fighting is NOT I repeat NOT Orchimaru) _Wow that's what I used to look like when I was a genin. Maybe I could help some how I think that I could. I think if I…..wait this is just a memory there is nothing I can do. _

_Later that same day. _

_Ok so that's happened now where am I? Hey there I am, but with short hair. When did I get short hair? "GO NARUTO YOU CAN BEAT HIM" my younger one yelled. "Naruto, and Sasuke, must be the ones who treated me the worst I think wait no…….they were on my team I'm remembering now. I guess that sliver haired man is or sensei._

_What was his name again? "Hey Kakashi-sensei" "hmm" "I was wondering……" "Don't worry about it just focus on the match." He said. The younger one of me nodded. So that's it Kakashi-sensei is his name. I see. So now how do I get my memories back, I still don't understand that much. –Sigh- "WAIT TO GO NARUTO YOU WON YEAH!!!!" My younger self yelled._

_I woke up at the Akatsuki base. Hmm must have been a dream. Well at least my head doesn't hurt anymore. I walked outside my room it was dark in the narrow hallway. I see it must be night time then. I guess I'll go take a shower and go to the bathroom and then go to bed. I grabbed a towel and some new pairs of clothes and a new Akatsuki uniform._

_Ok all set, now I can…oh wait shampoo and conditioner…..Ok now I got everything. I walked inside the bathroom it reeked…..not like normal…..more like blood, lot's and lots of blood…..HIDAN I thought. Fine quickly wash up and go and then go yell at him. I did just that it took me 12 minuets total, ten minuets to shower, and two minuets to go the bathroom. I changed and now I looked the same except I smelled a lot better. So I went back to my room set my clothes and towel down. And went back out. I now needed to hurt Hidan for what he had done. I saw the living room light still on. I found Deirdra laying on the ground coughing up blood and he was soaking wet too……Deirdra curse you….oh whatever._

_I walked up to him examined his bloody body. He had several large gaps in him self. So I immediately made my hands glow pink because he had such bad wounds they needed special treatment. "Pinkey…..hmmm" he whispered. "Be quiet you dumb ass your wounds are still there. Just shut up and let me heal them." I said. "Why should I?" he asked. _

"_You are truly dumb aren't you?" I asked. "Yeah I guess so" he said. Just then an explosion came from behind me. I stopped healing him and I turned around and saw several people. _

"_SAKURA" one yelled he had yellow hair like… "Naruto" I said. "Sakura stop you are coming back home now" he said. "I thought Konoha hated me" I said. Just then I began to remember every one there. "Neji….Shikamaru…..Kakashi-sense….Sasuke…. I know you guys I remember you guys. I still don't get why you guys kicked me out of Konoha though." I said. "We didn't kick you out…..you were kidnapped by Akatsuki, not long ago" Said Shikamaru. "But Leader-sama said that you….." I trailed off. "No Sakura please listen, on the night of your 16__th__ birthday you were taken by Akatsuki, Neji saw you in the arms of them" said Kakashi. "Well then how do I don't you guys are lying to me than?" I asked._

"_Sakura you always used to have a crush on me since we were little and during the Chuinin Exams you became stronger_

…_..Don't you remember that?" asked Sasuke. "Kind of……"I tried to say. "SAKURA listen to me this is what happened…….."Naruto said. He explained how she lost her memories who did it and why and then he told her that we were here all along listening to your conversations. With the Akatsuki. "NO NO NO NO NO NO YOU ARE LYING YOU ARE LYING THE AKATSUKI TREATED ME LIKE FAMILY AND THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SAVED ME YOU MUST BE LYING.!!!!!"I yelled as tears began to fall from my eyes._

"_We don't have much time to get out of here the building is beginning to collapse. We need to get out now" said Neji. "Ok then Sakura come here, I won't hurt you I promise" said Naruto. I looked up….. "Ok" I finally said._

_I stood up and took his hand and then he held on to me and we left we were now outside the walls of Konoha. "Good work you guys, now we must try and jog her memory" said a women with two pig tails going down with blonde hair, like Ino, except too old to be her. "Hello Sakura do you remember me?" she asked. "I…don't….know…um…are…you Ino?" I asked nervously. "Excuse me for a second." She said. _

"_Ok Naruto you had a deal if she calls me Ino then you can tell her…her life here in Konoha how it was before she lost her memories." She said. "You got it Lady Tsunade. "Hello Sakura how are you feeling?" asked Naruto. "I'm fine I guess….hey Naruto I need you to hold on to a scroll for me….when the time comes I'm going to ask you to give it back but for right now I don't need it so here. I threw him the scroll. "Alright. Sakura how much do you remember about you past in Konoha" Naruto asked. _

"_Um well I remember meeting Ino, Fighting Ino, and Sasuke fighting the guy during the Chuinin Exams. Ummm I remember you fighting Kiba……I think that's it." I said. "Ok that's a good place to start. Naruto began telling me everything that's happened in my life._

_He asked Sasuke and Ino and some others to verify the stories cuz I kept asking are you sure that ever happened. So I just nodded during most of it. "And then you were put in the hospital and then I came in and told you what happened in your life" Naruto finished saying. _

"_Ok umm well now what I know even though you told me my life, I still barely remember any of that stuff." I said. "Ok maybe this will help" he said._

_And soon there was no space between our mouths and then he licked the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance to mouth I let him. We had a passionate make out session that lasted 30 minuets._

_We stopped we both needed air then all of a sudden I told Naruto "I'm tired I'm going to sleep is it ok if you leave?" he nodded and got up and left. I laid down my head was pounding. _

_I then began to remember everything and I felt warm and I was in laughter and with friends, it was all there again, I was alive I finally remember my memories……thank you Naruto.  
_


End file.
